Life Counts
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: dcmasters – Throughout Casey's pregnancy, the two had a sickly strong bond. So it doesn't surprise the detective when she can, somehow, feel her wife's pain. But when things don't go as planned, it tests Olivia's own strength. And what happens when they end up with a house guest Olivia's determined to keep? T-M
1. Complicated

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 1: Complicated**

Olivia and Nick worked their way through the deserted underground. It was as close to a sewer as the detective preferred to get. The escaped had ruthlessly and mercilessly murdered a family of five for drug money.

Through, truth be told, the detective hated being away from her wife – the ADA Casey Novak – being as the redhead was days away from giving birth. But the case had everyone shaken and running rampant. Which was the only reason why Olivia was even working it.

The deceased were connected to a judge who'd tried the father for drug smuggling. Or their death was connected to it.

Olivia didn't want to be out chasing the bad guys for once in her life. She would much rather be home at Casey's side. The redhead had already had a few close calls of premature labor brought on by stress. She didn't need to have it happening for real without the detective with her.

These were the only thoughts occupying the brain of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit's leading, veteran detective.

* * *

Meanwhile, the redheaded attorney roused herself from underneath the comfort of the fluffy down comforter. It was warm, yes, but without Olivia by her side, it seemed significantly colder. Sitting up, against the pillows, Casey wondered, vaguely, if today would be the day. But, then again, because of her premature scares, she wondered that everyday anymore. Even when she wasn't working, she worried about the beautiful brunette detective who she now had the unbelievable privilege of calling her wife.

Casey couldn't help smiling at the thought as she padded into the bathroom with bare feet. Shedding her soft and silky nightgown, she started warm water for a shower, hoping it would ease her worries as it tended to.

Neither Branch nor Cragen had been happy when the news had come to light that the two women were dating, but both women knew they couldn't be fired for it. The bosses could only frown from afar as it would violate their rights. Though Cragen, already aware of the detective's preference for years now, had taken it easier. After all, it would be imagined that the DA's office would take a harder hit from what had happened to Alex Cabot. Alex's and Olivia's relationship hadn't had anything to do with the hit, but the office had taken a hit before then.

* * *

Olivia was still searching the, seemingly, deserted underground, grumbling lowly to herself.

Nick stopped, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Liv, you shouldn't be here."

She turned around, sighing. "I know and, despite the fact that you're a great partner, I'd really rather be anywhere but here."

Nick nodded. "Then you shouldn't be here."

"But everyone's ordered on the case. I can't just lea—There he is!" she said, running as her shoes clomped and echoed. She really didn't think she'd make this much noise.

* * *

Casey sighed, letting the steaming water hit her sore neck. She could have sworn her body ached more with each passing day. She stepped forward to reach for the shampoo as she felt a pain in her stomach, the shampoo dropping to the floor of the shower as she gripped her stomach.

* * *

Cornering the suspect, Olivia twisted his arm behind his back, but dropped to the watery, dirty ground in pain. Ever since she and Casey had been together, they'd seemed to have developed an almost Empathic link. Struggling, she stood, pinning him to the wall and clutching her stomach. She turned. "This...isn't good."

"Liv, you ok?" Nick asked, joining her side almost out of puff as he took over pinning the suspect, cuffing him.

Olivia shook her head. "I've got to get home as soon as we get to the surface. I've got a feeling."

Nick gave a nod, not releasing his grip as they walked the suspect out slowly.

* * *

By now, Casey had managed to step from the shower and turn the water off, her hands gripping the counter as she hunched forward, another contraction hitting her.

* * *

As Olivia helped Nick get the suspect into the car, another pain hit her and she sat down, pulling out her phone. "You need to drop me off," she said before dialing the house phone. "Please pick up Case..."

Casey made it to the bedroom, wrapping herself in a robe before another contraction hit just as the phone rang. She reached out but knocked the handset from its cradle, giving a loud groan. Why were these ones coming on so strong?

"Casey? Are you there?!"

Casey gave another groan, louder this time, reaching for the phone as the contraction eased. "H-hello?"

"Casey, it's me. Are you ok?"

"Contractions. Every four minutes," Casey replied, wiping the layer of sweat from her forehead.

"Whoa! FOUR!? How long has it been? Maybe I should ride with the ambulance."

"Only started half an hour ago. I was in the shower."

"Okay. Try to relax. Nick, I need a favor. I need you to call the ambulance, send them to my house, then step on it so I get there before they do so I can stay on the phone with Casey."

Nick nodded, reaching for his radio.

"It wasn't... meant to... h-happen... like this..." Casey said, trying to remember her breathing through her next contraction.

"Shh. It's going to be ok. We're calling the ambulance, but I'll be there before they will. Just try to relax, honey. I'm coming. It's ok."

"RELAX? YOU WANT ME TO RELAX?!" Casey shouted, feeling panicked at the speed things were happening.

"Ok, I understand, but the tenser you are, the more the baby will feel it," the detective spoke, calmly as they blew through the intersection with the siren on. "It's going to be ok."

Casey paced the room, willing the pain in her back to go away, knocking the lamp from the bedside table as the next contraction hit, causing a crash. "Ow!"

"Casey! What happened? Did you fall?!" the detective asked.

As Casey went to answer there was a second crash, a large shard of glass severing the phone line.

"Casey! CASEY! Damn, the phone went dead!"

Nick pressed his foot down harder. "It'll be ok, Liv."

Swallowing hard, the brunette nodded. "Come on... Sorry, I don't mean to make us crash. I'm just scared. I mean, half an hour ago and already she's four minutes apart? Something's odd."

"I'm going as fast as I can, I promise."

She nodded. "I know and thank you."

They pulled up outside their place five minutes later. "Do you need me with you?"

"Can you? What about him in back? I might need you. I have no idea what's going on."

Nick quickly flagged down an oncoming patrol car, asking them to take their suspect to the precinct then caught up with Olivia.

Olivia unlocked the door, throwing it open and headed upstairs. "Casey?!"

"Bedroom!" she called, laying exhausted on the bed.

Olivia turned right, sprinting to the bed, sitting with her. "Casey!" She pulled her into her arms. "It's ok. I'm here now."

"Liv, it hurts so bad," Casey replied, laying her head against Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia held her tightly. "I know. I can feel it. Nick, how far out was the ambulance?"

"I just checked. Six minutes," he replied as Casey squeezed Olivia's hand.

"It's t-too fast."

"Casey, I need you to try to keep calm for a second and answer, ok? Do you feel the baby yet?" Olivia asked, worried the ambulance wouldn't be there fast enough.

Casey gave a small nod, a small scream escaping her mouth as beads of sweat rolled from her forehead.

Olivia looked to Nick. "We may not have six minutes," she said, wiping Casey's forehead before kissing it. "And I know nothing about delivery."

"Don't look at me!" he exclaimed.

"Neighbor... m-midwife..." Casey whispered, trying to focus on her breathing.

Olivia nodded. "It's ok. Don't worry." She grabbed the number by the bed, calling Laura.

It was only a few minutes before she arrived, Casey doing her best to stay calm, though appearing slightly hysterical, her court face failing her.

Olivia beckoned her in. "Nick, if they come, just tell them to stand-by all right? No matter what, we're going to need that ride."

He nodded, leaving to wait for them as Laura examined Casey. "Ok, what you have is called a precipitous labor. It means it's fast and painful. Liv, can you take her hand? She's going to have to push soon."

Olivia nodded. "Should I be behind her or beside her?" she asked taking her hand tightly.

"Behind me, hold me up. I'm tired."

Olivia quickly kicked off her shoes and socks, sitting behind Casey, one hand holding hers, the other gently on her belly. "I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Casey nodded, pushing as soon as she was instructed, her grip like a vice on Olivia's.

Olivia sat up, holding her close, whispering how much she loved her and was proud of her, rubbing and kissing her hand.

As she gave a final push, Casey rest back against Olivia, exhausted, the baby giving a soft cry.

Olivia smiled, holding Casey gently. "The bathroom's to your right if you want to clean up."

Laura nodded, placing the baby against Casey as she stood. "Boy or girl?" she asked, breathlessly as her body shook.

"A baby girl," Olivia observed. They'd opted not to know beforehand, increasing the surprise. "You did amazing. She's perfect," the detective said, untying her robe and placing the baby right against Casey's chest. "It'll help you bond," she replied as she tied it again. leaving a hole for the baby to be seen.

Casey didn't respond to Olivia's words, leaning down to kiss the top of her daughters head. She moved her shaky hand to the baby's cheek, stroking it gently. "Hi," she whispered, a smile on her face as she forgot all about the pain she'd just endured.

Olivia smiled, kissing their daughter's head. "Hi sweetie," she whispered.

The baby gave a grizzle, nuzzling against Casey, who's eyes had flickered shut.

Smiling wider, she hugged them close. "Thank you Laura. We couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome. All part of the service," she smiled. "Take her," Casey whispered to Olivia.

Olivia smiled, taking their little girl. "Are you ok?"

"Tired..." she mumbled, "Liv...?"

"Yes?" she asked, kissing her cheek.

"I love you... both and..." was all she managed before her body went limp as she stopped breathing.

"CASEY! GET AN EMT! NOW!" she screamed, opening the door.

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


	2. To Be Named

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 2: To Be Named**

They rushed in, having just arrived and began working on Casey, managing to get her breathing again before putting her onto a stretcher. "You can join us with the baby," one of the EMTs said, stepping into the back.

Olivia nodded, shakily walking into the ambulance, holding their little girl close. "I-is she going to be ok?"

"We'll know more at the hospital,' she replied, the baby beginning to grizzle again.

Olivia unzipped her jacket, carefully placing their little girl inside and snuggling her close, kissing her head, protecting her from the chill.

* * *

They rushed Casey through as soon as they got to hospital, asking Olivia to wait.

The baby seemed to dislike the distance she was from Casey and constantly make disgruntled noises or cried.

"No, no, sweetie! Shh. It's ok. It's ok," she said, walking over to a nurse. "Excuse me? Uh...my wife was just rushed in and...do you have an extra blanket and a diaper for a newborn?" she asked, trying to keep her composure.

"Sure," the nurse said offering a somewhat sympathetic smile as she fetched the necessary items, handing them to Olivia.

Olivia smiled, thanking her as she walked into the restroom, putting the diaper on her and wrapping her in a warm blanket before walking back out. "Thank you, really. It's been...well a rough day.." she said as she unzipped her jacket letting it hang open to reveal her weapon and shield.

"Um..." the nurse frowned, her eyes on the gun.

"Oh," she pulled out her ID. "Sorry. I'm Detective Olivia Benson."

The nurse relaxed. "I'll get the doctor to come and speak to you about your wife."

Olivia smiled, stuffing her ID back in her pocket. "Thank you," she said, going to sit down.

She gave the same smile she'd given earlier, Nick arriving the same time as the doctor. "Olivia Benson?" he asked, extending a hand to her, his scrubs somewhat blooded.

Olivia stood, shifting the baby and shaking his hand.

The baby began grizzling again.

"Please, sit," he insisted, doing the same after Olivia, "Casey's in the operating room. We managed to stabilize her before she went through."

Olivia sat down, nodding. "What happened?"

"Because the labor happened so quickly, the placenta detached from the uterus causing hemorrhaging."

"She's going to be ok, right?"

"If she makes it through surgery, she'll have an excellent chance. They'll try and avoid hysterectomy at all costs," he replied. Casey had told Olivia when they'd first discussed children that she wanted a big family.

"How do her chances look?" Olivia asked, rocking her daughter.

"She's young, fit, otherwise healthy. I'd say as long as they stop the bleeding she'll make a full recovery."

Olivia nodded, sighing. "Good. Did someone want to check this little one out since we're here?"

"Follow me," he smiled, leading them to a cubicle to check her over.

Olivia smiled, rocking her gently. "Shh. It's ok."

* * *

Just over an hour later, the doctor returned. "Casey made it through surgery. I can take you to her if you'd like?"

Olivia smiled, cuddling the sleeping baby close. "Absolutely."

The doctor showed them to Casey's room where she lay asleep, her pale skin seemed even paler than usual, a few bruises already forming on her arms from the attempts to get IV access.

Olivia sat in the chair beside the bed, holding Casey's hand and kissing it. "It's ok, honey, we're here."

Casey squeezed Olivia's hand gently, the only thing she could manage to let Olivia know she'd heard her as the anesthetic drugs wore off.

Olivia smiled, standing and leaning over to kiss her gently before sitting back down.

It was a while before Casey began to properly come round from the anesthetic, her throat dry as she croaked, "The baby..."

Olivia sat forward. "She's fine. She's right here with me. I even had her checked out by the doctor and she's perfectly healthy. Just sleep. We're fine, honey."

Casey shook her head, still stubborn even now. She attempted to push herself up, failing miserably, then held out an arm for the baby.

Olivia let the bed rail down, sitting beside her, extending the bed up to a sitting position. She handed the baby to her. "Here Mommy."

Casey mustered up all the strength she could to pull her close to her chest, her eyes opening slightly, smiling softly. "Sorry," she whispered, her head now on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia gently wrapped her arms around her. "No, you're ok now. That's what matters most to me. The two of you. Baby, I missed you so much," the detective said, kissing her head.

"Missed you too, Benson," she said softly, drifting back to sleep as the baby finally settled.

Olivia laid on the bed with her, snuggling her close.

* * *

It was morning before Casey finally woke, smiling down at the baby still in her arms. "Morning little one."

Olivia kissed their cheeks. "Hi. How do you feel?"

Casey couldn't take her eyes from her daughter. "A little woozy. Did she wake much?"

"Four times, but she was only hungry or needed to be changed."

"What shall we call her?" Casey asked as the baby nuzzled at her breast, "Oh, hear your Mama mention food, did you?"

Olivia laughed. "I think she'd prefer the real thing to formula. You know I've been thinking of that too. I-if you hadn't...made it I was going to name her Casey. But now I think it just might get confusing."

"I promised I'd never leave you, and I won't. I'll always fight for us."

Olivia smiled, hugging her tightly. "I know, but...it was frightening for a bit."

"Sorry," Casey replied, kissing Olivia's cheek gently as she moved to feed the baby.

Olivia smiled, getting up to close the door so Casey could have some privacy to breastfeed before sitting back beside her. "All that matters is you're okay now."

"I love you both very much."

"And we love you. What do we want to call her?"

"Hmm... what about... Emily?" Casey suggested.

"Why Emily?"

"It was my great grandmother's name."

"Emily...Selene?"

Casey smiled, kissing Olivia gently.

Olivia kissed her back, purring gently.

"Don't start me off, because we can't continue," she smirked.

Pulling back, Olivia smiled, kissing Emily's head as her eyes drooped. "Somebody's tired."

Casey removed Emily from where she fed, rocking her gently. "When can we go?"

"I'm not sure, but the doctor will be in some time to check on you. He came in earlier when I was feeding her."

Casey nodded. "I never want to let her go."

The detective smiled. "She's perfect. So sweet. So soft."

"I love her smell. I can't believe she's ours. She was definitely worth all the pain. You were just in a hurry to see your Mama weren't you?"

"Yeah, she must've been. I felt it at first too. That was I raced back. But damn, that was insane."

"It certainly was. At least your sympathy didn't extend as much as it did when you developed morning sickness. Please don't do that next time. It was hard enough cleaning up my own vomit when I was being sick, let alone yours too."

"Ugh! Yuck! I wonder if they can give me something. But, if you think about it, it really proves we were meant to be. Not everyone experiences that."

"True. Here, lay with me whilst we sleep," Casey said, moving over to allow room for Olivia.

Olivia smiled, scooting over into the middle after kicking her shoes off and covering up, wrapping her arms around them. "Always."

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


	3. Unbearable

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 3: Unbearable**

It was late the following morning when the doctors finally allowed Casey home, telling her to rest and not do too much when they discharged her. She held Emily close as she went upstairs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Finally somewhere comfortable."

Olivia followed her in, grabbing the bassinet from the nursery just in case as well as stocking the bottom with supplies before sitting beside her. "She's beautiful."

"I never thought I could feel this sort of love, you know?"

"Mhm. I never thought I could love anyone more than you, but in a little different way," she said, handing Casey a super soft blanket.

Casey carefully wrapped Emily in it. "I could look at her all day and all ni..." she paused when Olivia's phone rang.

Olivia quickly answered so the ringing wouldn't wake the newborn. "Benson."

"How's the newborn and mommy doing?" Nick asked.

Olivia smiled. "We're all good. Casey was released this morning and we just got home. How's it going there?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Actually, that's why I'm phoning..."

Olivia sighed. "I-I can't just... All right. What's wrong?"

"Quadruple homicide."

Olivia groaned. "The last place I want to be is the precinct right now..." She looked at Casey who was fawning over their new daughter. It'd be so hard to leave this now. "Let me guess: everyone's ordered?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes."

Olivia groaned again. "Can I get half an hour?"

"Ok. I'll swing by yours then."

"Okay, see you in half an hour," she said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Casey asked watching Olivia approach them.

The detective sighed. "Nick, calling to check on you guys, but there's a quadruple homicide case I have to work."

Casey gave an equally annoyed sigh. "Fine, go."

"He'll pick me up in half an hour."

"So we can get a long cuddle then?"

Olivia smiled, laying beside her and cuddling them close. "Yes."

* * *

When their half hour was nearly up, Casey leant to kiss Olivia's cheek. "Stay safe. We love you."

Olivia kissed them quickly, holding them close. "I love you too."

"Go on, go, before I change my mind."

Olivia smiled, getting up just as someone knocked on the door. "Hey Nick," she said unenthusiastically, walking out.

"Well, that's charming. I drive all the way over here. You could at least sound half pleased to see me."

She smiled a bit. "I'm sorry. Thanks for everything you've done for me yesterday and today."

"I'm your partner, aren't I?" he smiled, driving them to the precinct.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, and I'm glad you are."

"It's a pretty horrific case, Liv. I'll warn you of that now. Might take a couple of days."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, figured that. I'll just call when I have time."

* * *

As they got stuck into the case, energy started to flag around the ten hour mark. Casey took a picture of herself and Emily snuggled in a blanket. Emily lay underneath Casey's top against her bare chest where she felt most comfortable. 'We miss you x' she text Olivia, along with the photo.

Olivia opened the text message, smiling widely after going back to her desk from questioning a suspect. 'I miss you too x' she text back. 'Are you guys ok?'

'We're fine. All snuggled up for the night x'

Olivia smiled. 'Wish I was too x' she text back.

'So do we. Night, Liv x'

'Night my babies x. Love you xx'

'We love you too x' she replied, with a sigh.

'Put your phone on vibrate so it doesn't wake her'

'Yes Mama,' she replied, adding a wink to the end of the message before she sent it.

Olivia quickly called her. "Hi Case," she said, yawning.

"Hey. You should come home to bed if you're yawning that much."

"Can't, not until we get this done. How's Emily been?"

"Fine, until I try to put her down."

"Well, she's just a few days old. Not being near Mommy is probably scary. She was like that while you were in the hospital too."

"You never told me that. How are you holding up?"

"Ok. Though I wish I was home," Olivia said.

"As long as you don't forget about us."

"Why would I ever forget? How could I?"

"I just meant... whatever you're doing there, don't lose your perspective."

"I won't, but I should go," the detective said.

"Ok. Night my beautiful wife."

"Love you."

"Not as much as we love you. There's two of us."

"And I love both of you so much!"

Nick tapped her gently on the shoulder just before she hung up. "We got a shout."

Olivia nodded. "Night," she said, hanging up. "What's up?"

"There's a hostage situation at our suspect's house."

Olivia nodded. "I'm there," she said, pulling on her jacket on.

"And I got coffee," he said, passing Olivia a cup as they left.

The detective smiled. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I just know how cranky you get without it," he smiled

"Yeah, especially 10 hours without a break."

"I know. Sorry I interrupted your call."

They listened to various calls on the radio as they drove to the scene, an officer greeting them.

"It's ok. I knew I needed to go."

"We've got your suspect inside with his wife and two month old in the living room. He's got a gun."

Olivia nodded, wondering how she was going to keep focused. "So we'll be taking extra caution."

"Yeah, we've set up a perimeter and cleared all nearby houses. We're just in need of a negotiator," the officer supplied

"I'll take it. Hopefully this will be peaceful."

"Wait, Liv, are you sure?" Nick asked.

Olivia nodded. "I'll try my hand. I know how she doesn't want her child hurt. But what were you expecting?"

"I don't know," he replied, helping her into the negotiation van.

"Unless you want to try?"

"You take it. Woman's voice might help."

* * *

A while later, Olivia walked over picking up the daughter, who was now orphaned, and walked back to Nick. "Now what?"

"You give her to me, and you go home to your wife and daughter."

But the detective didn't want to. "But...if I'd done better, she'd still have a mother..."

"This is not your fault, Olivia. Go home."

"..But... I-I can't just..." The detective held the baby close. She couldn't help feeling guilty.

"I'll let you keep hold of her until we get to the hospital to have her checked out if you call Casey."

Olivia nodded. "Deal," she said, walking back with her to the car. It was strange, Most of the time when a stranger picks up an infant, they scream. But this child was just quiet as can be.

"She must like you," Nick commented, passing Olivia her phone.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah she must. I suppose the responsible thing to do would be look for a relative to take her."

"They already checked out the family in case we needed to get a relative in to help with the negotiations... there is no one."

"Well...first we need to make sure she's healthy," she said as she held her tightly. "And maybe feed her."

He nodded. "Call Casey."

Olivia dialed Casey's cell.

Casey, having just finally got to sleep, groaned as she picked up her phone. "Liv?" she yawned, "Everything ok?"

"Uh...I don't know. We had a hostage negotiation but the only person who survived was a little two-month-old baby who now has no one. Nick and I are on our way to the hospital to have her checked out, but..."

"But what?" she asked, stroking Emily's cheek as Olivia spoke.

"..I...I don't know. I just, but I know I shouldn't be asking, but I just can't let go of her. It feels wrong somehow. I mean, I have you and Emily and you guys mean the world to me, but there's something about her..."

"You want to bring her here?"

"Um...I...uh...if I did, would you be ok with it?"

"As long as I get some sleep soon, I don't care what you do."

Olivia smiled. "All right. For the time being, I'll arrange it as temporary, then we can file. I'm sorry for waking you, but I didn't want to make this decision without you."

Casey gave a long yawn. "Does that mean I can sleep now?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, honey, you can sleep. I'll see you when I can."

"Love you," Casey said softly, before hanging up. Instantly falling asleep, Emily still in her arms.

Olivia smiled, hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket.

Casey woke with Emily every few hours, feeling exhausted the full effects of the anesthetic not having warn off yet. 'Come home,' she text at 5am.

Olivia had just walked through the door when she'd received the text, walking upstairs with the baby. "I'm already home," she whispered, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"I'm so tired. Who's this?"

The baby had blue eyes and black hair with light skin. "Her birth certificate listed her name as Celia. We have the choice to change it if you want to once we file, if you think we should adopt her."

Casey nodded, her mind not focused. "You alright to take them both whilst I sleep for a bit? Your face is all fuzzy."

Olivia nodded. She laid them on the bed, surrounded by pillows as she changed into a different shirt and shorts. Once she was finished, she changed both of the girls then laid in bed with them on her chest, kissing Casey's cheek. "Night."

Casey gave a soft mumble, her head falling against Olivia's shoulder as she slept.

Olivia smiled, kissing Casey's cheek as she held the girls tight.

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

**Reviews are appreciated!**

Review: tummer22

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


	4. Loving Three

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 4: Loving Three**

Casey woke several hours later, feeling a little refreshed, rolling on her side to face Olivia as she opened her eyes.

Olivia continued to hold the girls tightly, not really able to sleep. Turning her head, she opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Hi Mommy."

Casey smiled, kissing Olivia gently. "Thanks for coming home."

Olivia nodded, sitting against the headboard with the girls. "Even if I came home with a baby?"

Casey nodded. "I didn't have the energy to argue with you anyway."

"And now...?"

"She's kinda cute," Casey observed.

Olivia smiled, handing her to Casey. "Here. And how's our little girl been today?"

Casey looked down at the baby, feeling a little guilty that she didn't feel exactly the same about her as she did their daughter as Emily finally woke at Olivia's voice. "She's very quiet..."

"Yes, she is, but I suspect it's shock. Her mother was...um...shot in the neck and..." Olivia rested her hand on Casey's leg. "Casey, it's ok. I love Emily more right now too. She'll always be my little girl, but I couldn't just let anybody take Celia. I couldn't let go of her. I..feel guilty because I couldn't save her mom too. I thought, maybe, for a bit, I could make up for it. I know...it sounds stupid when Emily is so amazing and biologically ours..." She sighed.

"It's ok, as long as you promise me not to bring home every single child from every single case. I know I said I wanted a big family but really, Liv?"

Olivia sighed. "I know, but you want them to be ours. She won't have to be with us permanently. I...never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's going to be a lot to handle. I shouldn't have done it. I just felt a connection with her," the detective said.

Casey kissed Olivia's cheek gently. "It's ok. I get it."

"You do? Why?"

"Because the whole time, I bet you were thinking what if it was Emily?"

Olivia nodded. "Exactly."

"Here, let me take Emily. She's due a feed and I can make this one a bottle whilst you get some sleep."

Olivia smiled, switching babies. "Do you, at least, like her?" she asked, lying back down with Celia on her chest.

"Yes," Casey smiled, disappearing to make a bottle. When she returned she placed Emily at her breast, taking Celia from Olivia carefully, placing a bottle to her lips, supporting both babies with pillows.

Olivia rolled over toward Casey and the girls, her eyes fluttering open a second before falling closed as she held her hand.

Casey smiled down at Olivia before turning her focus back to the girls. When they were fed and burped, Casey carefully stood so she didn't wake Olivia and changed them, managing the short walk to the couch before sitting down. She drew Emily close to kiss her forehead, stroking Celia's cheek gently. "It's ok now baby, you can sleep," she said softly.

Celia grasped her finger tightly, bottom lip wobbling a bit.

Meanwhile, Olivia covered up in bed, snuggling under the covers.

Casey gave a sympathetic smile, then gently kissed her forehead too. "It's going to be ok," she whispered.

Celia smiled a bit, holding Casey's finger tightly.

Casey relaxed back with them both close to her chest. She watched them closely, their eyes finally drifting shut half an hour later as Casey gave a soft sigh, soon falling asleep herself.

* * *

A few hours later, the detective woke, noticing Casey and the girls weren't there. She found them in the living room. Smiling at how Casey was curled up with them, she gently covered them with a blanket, then ordered Italian from their favorite restaurant as she sat beside them.

Casey woke with a start when there was a loud knock at the front door. Initially unsure of her surroundings, she pulled the girls closer.

Olivia walked out from the kitchen, answering the door. Paying for the delivery, she closed the door. "It's ok. I just ordered dinner."

"Did I mention I love you?" Casey smiled when she saw the food.

Olivia smiled, walking over and kissing Casey gently as well as the girls' heads, going to set the kitchen table. "Should I bring the bassinet in here for them?"

"You mean I have to put them down?"

"Aren't you hungry?" the detective asked.

"Well, yes, but..." Casey replied, looking back down at both of them.

Olivia smiled wider. "I see your motherly instincts have kicked in. At least come sit?"

Casey nodded, standing to take a seat at the table after securing the girls close to her with a blanket to keep them snug. "How much leave have they given you?"

"Six to eight weeks, but if I major case comes up, I may have to go," Olivia said.

Casey nodded. "You're going to have to feed me."

Olivia smiled. "I can do that," she said putting a nice helping of ravioli on each plate, cutting Casey's tiny enough to feed her with a chance of sauce dripping off of the pasta.

Sure enough, when they were halfway through the meal, the corner of Casey's lips were covered in sauce.

Olivia smiled, moving closer to lick Casey's lips clean quietly. Well, trying anyway. "I love you."

"Mmm and I love you."

"You look content, smart, beautiful, amazing, gorgeous and if those two girls weren't in your arms and you did feel like it, though I know we have to wait at least six weeks, I..."

"...me too," Casey smiled, brushing Olivia's cheek gently.

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently. "We're going to be ok."

Casey gave a smile and nodded. Over the next few weeks, she ranged from completely exhausted to mildly ok as they adjusted to two babies. Still, when she held them, Casey was reluctant to put them down.

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around Casey from behind, kissing her neck. The girls were asleep in the nursery.

Casey's lips released a soft moan, moving further back into Olivia's arms.

Olivia kissed her again. "I know we can't yet, but all of a sudden I don't care about the waiting period. I love you so much."

Casey deepened the kiss, undoing Olivia's buttons, then her own, pressing their bodies together.

Olivia groaned, running her hands up and down her back. "Mmm, Case. I love you."

Casey shivered, Olivia managing to weaken her in her usual way. "God, I love you,' she managed, changing position slightly to such Olivia's neck.

Olivia moaned into Casey's ear, her hands clutching Casey's back. "I need anything you can give."

Casey scraped her teeth along Olivia's jaw line then down the middle of her chest, sucking teasingly around the outline of her breast.

Olivia groaned, raking her hands through Casey's hair. "Casey."

"Yes?" she asked, teasing Olivia's bud with her tongue as she pulled away to look up menacingly.

The detective pulled the ADA close, kissing her passionately, rubbing her wife's breasts gently, knowing she was still tender. "Please?"

A soft moan seemed to catch in her throat as her head dipped once more gently nipping the length of Olivia's stomach.

Olivia's hands ran the length of Casey's back, scratching gently, moaning gently.

The ADA's head moved lower as she bit Olivia's thigh, knowing how desperate she was.

The detective hated the desperate way her body was responding, but she had no control over it. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Casey bite her. "I-I'm sorry..." she hissed.

"For?" she whispered, her breath catching Olivia's sensitive bundle as she changed positions.

"..How desperate I seem..." Olivia said, shivering as Casey touched the bundle of nerves.

"Missed me then?" she asked, gently nipping.

Olivia bit her lip, moaning, feeling a flood of wetness respond to the action, nodding.

Casey continued to tease her, then pulled away to look up at her. "Tell me what you want, detective."

Olivia laid on her back. "Like I said before, I'll take what you feel like. I just need you," she said, taking Casey's hands to kiss them. "I know how tired you get."

"So if I fell asleep right here, now, you wouldn't mind?" Casey asked, laying her head against Olivia's thigh, blowing lightly against the nerve bundle.

Olivia moaned, biting the inside of her cheek. "I...I wouldn't like it, b-b-but... Damn, please don't stop!"

Casey blew once more, then allowed her tongue to enter the detective slightly.

Olivia jumped from the bed, spreading her legs a bit wider, weaving her fingers through Casey's hair. "Yes, Casey. I've missed you..."

"How much?" she asked before plunging her tongue deep within Olivia's core.

Olivia pulled on Casey's hair. "M..." She was struggling to breathe from the waves of inflicted pleasure to her core. "..be my last..." It was all she could get out, teetering on the brink.

Casey reached the pinch her nerve bundle, moaning softly against her.

Unable to control it, Olivia pulled Casey's lips to hers by her hair, her fingers massaging the pain away as she kissed her hard on the lips. "Fuck! Please I need you!"

"Mmm, I know," Casey smiled, plunging her fingers deep within Olivia, curling them.

Olivia kissed Casey harder as her hips began to move, riding her fingers, trying not to scream as it tore through her in a shaking blast.

"Bite me," Casey whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia nodded. "Where?" she asked shaking.

Casey moved her fingers from Olivia, then moved them deep inside once more. "Anywhere."

Nodding, the detective left a mark on Casey's shoulder, moaning.

Casey gave a throaty moan as her action continued, roughly nipping along Olivia's collarbone.

Olivia moaned louder, feeling another wave coming up faster, she sunk her teeth in gently, barely past the surface, as her hands rubbed Casey's belly.

A shiver coursed through Casey's body. "I love you, Olivia Benson," she whispered in her ear, her fingers moving faster within her.

Olivia smiled. "I love you too, Casey Benson. You're so amazing, talented."

"How amazing?" Casey teased, running her finger nails over Olivia's abs.

The detective's hands ran through her hair. "No one's like you."

Casey pulled Olivia close, kissing her head. "Liv..."

"Yes?" she asked, somehow not caring about what the intention of them being alone was for. Casey could've stopped after one, but she always wanted to make sure nothing was left out. "What?"

"You ok?" she asked, dropping a kiss to Olivia's temple. "Or you want more?"

"Well, being as you've been in the process of giving me one more, but suddenly decided to distract me, I think I'll be hurting, physically, if I don't finish. But...uh, I'd love to wrap my legs around you."

"Well, I'm not stopping you," Casey smirked, moving her fingers deeper as she hovered over her, "Or am I?"

Smiling, the detective lifted herself to wrap her legs around Casey, riding her fingers harder. "You were..." she said, kissing her.

Casey kissed Olivia deeply, her tongue teasing Olivia's, moaning into her mouth.

Moaning, Olivia tangled her fingers up in Casey's hair, letting her tongue battle with Casey's as she went faster, nearing the edge. She pulled Casey upward, hitting the bundle of nerves just right, screaming into her mouth as she fell over the edge, holding Casey tightly, trembling.

"I love being your wife," Casey whispered against Olivia's neck, "You're so wonderfully perfect."

Olivia smiled. "I'm so lucky that you're mine. I'm so happy that you are. Perfection in my life is you. Real perfection. The girls are...an extension of that. Both, even if one is only biologically ours."

Tears fell down Casey's cheek as she buried her head into Olivia's neck, soaking it.

Olivia laid her legs flat on the bed, holding her close. "Shhh. What's wrong?"

"I'm just being silly..." Casey whispered, wiping her cheeks as Emily began crying. "I'll go," she said, quickly standing and wrapping herself in a robe as she went to the nursery, hushing the baby.

Olivia got up, pulling on a robe and tying it before joining Casey, wrapping her arms around her. "Casey, if something bothers you, please talk to me."

"It's nothing. You're just so lovely, and I'm hormonal and tired."

"Then maybe you'd like a nap and I'll take care of the girls," the detective said, kissing her cheek.

Casey nodded, handing Emily to her. "I don't even know how you can stand right now, so you'd better use the rocking chair," she smirked, kissing their cheeks as she left.

Olivia nodded, noticing her legs were more than a little unstable as she walked to sit in the rocking hair beside the crib. She smiled, seeing Celia still fast asleep, her little chest rising and falling. Olivia kissed her cheek, holding her close. "Did you sleep good, huh? Though I bet the crib is a bit crowded, isn't it?" she whispered, standing over the crib so Emily could see her sister. "She looks a lot different than you, huh? Don't worry. You guys aren't that different in age. You'll get along just fine. There are all kinds of people to meet. But just because she's here, that doesn't mean I'll ever love you any less, baby girl. You both need me, need us."

Emily nestled closer to Olivia as she finished speaking.

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


	5. Not So Typical Birthday

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 5: Not-So-Typical Birthday**

The two of them proved surprisingly easy to manage for the next few weeks, Casey and Olivia had got themselves into a routine, Casey still surprised Olivia hadn't been called into work. Casey's mood improved as she recovered and she was less tired all the time.

One morning she walked into the bedroom holding a box as Olivia slept.

Seeing a shadow over herself, the detective opened an eye sleepily. "..Hi."

"Good morning. This is for you."

Sitting up, Olivia took the box, opening it. "What is it?" she asked, digging through the tissue paper.

It contained a framed photo of Casey and the two girls that she'd asked Nick to take when he'd popped around a few weeks ago.

Olivia smiled, setting it on her nightstand, hugging Casey close. "Thank you. I'll keep it on my desk or safe in a drawer. It's beautiful."

"Happy birthday," Casey whispered in her ear.

Since they'd been so busy, the detective hadn't even thought of the date, but, come to think of it, her birthday would've fallen about two weeks after Emily was born. She smiled widely. "Thank you. I love you."

"Not as much as we love you," Casey smiled, always saying that now, climbing into Olivia's lap, nipping her neck. "You know, the girls are still sleeping..." she smirked, as Olivia's phone began ringing.

Olivia groaned in protest, grabbing her phone. "Benson."

"I've got a happy birthday kidnapping for you," Nick said, pulling the phone away from his ear slightly in anticipation of Olivia's annoyance.

Olivia laughed a bit, then sighed in annoyance. "All right. Do you want me to come in or are you picking me up?"

"Can you come down? I'm just getting the briefing ready."

"Yeah, I'll be there," she said, hanging up the phone. "Kidnapping," she said with a sigh.

Casey nodded. "I'll give you your other present later then, as long as you come home," she smiled, kissing her hard.

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently. "Can you pack me lunch while I go shower and put the photo in there?"

Casey nodded, taking the photo with her as she made Olivia's lunch, distracted by the thought of Olivia in the shower. Hot water. Those abs...

Olivia was showered within fifteen minutes and out of the bathroom. Dressing quickly, she went to check on the girls, hearing Emily crying. "Aww! What's the matter, huh?" she cooed, picking her up. She was surprised Celia hadn't woken. No matter how much of a heavy sleeper she was, the detective didn't think a child could sleep through that.

"Aww, did naughty Mama wake you?" Casey fussed, handing Olivia her lunch as she took Emily.

"No, I heard her after I was done dressing. Uh, Case, keep a close eye on Celia. She didn't wake to Emily's cries."

"She's always been a heavy sleeper. Don't forget to call if you'll be late," Casey replied, giving Olivia a kiss as she left.

Casey settled Emily and set about doing housework.

Celia still hadn't woken and when Casey went to check on her, she saw her wide eyed, staring up at her. She moved to pick her up, accidently knocking a book from the shelf with a loud _bang_.

"Sorry baby, I'm sorry," she said, pulling her close certain Celia would be scared, but she didn't even flinch. She placed her in the bouncer and clapped her hands at various places around her, frowning when she still gave no reaction. Casey made an appointment and a few hours later arrived at the hospital.

* * *

The detective had just finished questioning the most likely abductor some hours later, and was seated at her desk, opening her lunch. She pulled out the photo, propping it on her desk.

"Aww, that's a cute picture, Olivia," Amanda said.

"Thanks," Olivia said.

Nick came over to have a look. "She gave it to you then," he smiled.

"Yeah. Before you called," the brunette replied with a smile.

"Olivia..." he frowned.

"What?"

He nodded in the direction of the door, having seen Casey head towards it, her face tear stained as she clutched both children to her chest tightly.

Olivia stood, walking over and holding Casey and the girls tightly. "Shhh, what's the matter? Here, come on, let's go sit," she said, heading back over to her chair.

Casey tried to catch her breath as she sat down. "S-sorry, I d-didn't know what else to d-do," she sniffed.

Olivia hugged her again. "No, it's ok. It's ok."

Casey stayed close to Olivia for a long time until she calmed.

Olivia kissed her cheek, rubbing small circles in her back.

"I took Celia to the doctors, they did some tests..."

Olivia pulled back a bit, looking into her eyes, wiping her cheeks. "What did you find out?"

"They called me and said... they said..."

Olivia kissed the girls' heads, kissing Casey's hands. "It's ok. Take your time."

"She's deaf, Liv."

The words hit Olivia blindly, but in honesty, she had kind of suspected it when she hadn't really been crying. Olivia held them close. "Was she born deaf? What do we want to do? I...do we want to correct it when she's old enough or just leave it? I love her either way. I know this on top of that is a lot to process, but it's the only good thing I can think of regarding this."

"She was born deaf. They want to do some more scans. What are we going to do?"

Olivia held them close again. "The scans need to be done first before we decide anything. Did they say what they were going to scan her for?"

"They wanted to check the internal ear structures. I don't know. I wasn't really listening."

"It's going to be ok. We need an expert. We also need double of everything in the nursery, but we absolutely need to talk to someone about this. I still love her and wouldn't ever leave her. What about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?"

"This doesn't change how you feel about her, does it?"

"Why would you think that?" Casey asked, sounding offended.

"No. I'm not saying you would. I wouldn't either. It was just meant as a general question. Because we'll always love her."

Casey looked at her for a moment, realizing her words were genuine before moving back to her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I never meant that as anything bad. We'll get this figured out. In the meantime, I want you to get online and double things in the nursery. A stroller with two seats, another car seat, changing table, crib... Can you do that, honey? We need that."

"Come home," she said softly.

Olivia pulled Casey up with her and stopped to knock on Cragen's door.

"Come in," he sighed, his third attempt in minutes at the same piece of paper work.

Olivia ushered Casey in, sitting her in the chair in front of his desk. "After this case, I need to be home for the rest of my leave. Casey took little Celia to the doctor today for tests. They called back with results, saying she was born deaf so we need to talk to a specialist and have scans run, not to mention double our necessities..." She sighed. "I know I shouldn't be asking, but it's something that can't be helped."

"After the overtime you put in whilst Casey was pregnant, I owe you countless hours. Take as long as you need," Cragen said.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you," she said as she helped Casey up. "Should we just go home and I'll make a couple calls to the doctor to find a specialist?" she asked Casey as they walked from the office.

Casey nodded. "Can you take Celia? They're both getting heavy."

Olivia nodded, taking the little black and hugging her close. "Before we go home though, maybe we should pick up that extra car sear and stroller."

"I might just go home, if you can cope?"

Olivia nodded. "Be careful," she said, kissing them both as they walked from the precinct.

Casey nodded, strolling around for a long time, needing to clear her head.

The detective laid Celia on a humungous pile of blankets in the back seat. See, this was why they needed two car seats. She couldn't just sit a two-month-old in a seat and strap her in. She closed the door, going around and getting in the driver's.

After half an hour, the detective had gotten two car seats that strapped into the stroller and just a normal one with soft material. She laid Celia in the passenger seat, afraid the boxes might come down on her, and drove home.

* * *

Casey still hadn't made it home by the time Olivia got there, the house unusually quiet

Olivia drove back to the precinct, not seeing Casey's car.

Nick tapped the window of the driver's side. "Can't keep away?"

Olivia rolled down the window. "Casey's not at the house."

"I haven't seen her since she left with you."

"We took separate cars," Olivia said. "Will you do me a favor and set a car seat up in back? I just bought them," she continued as she called Casey,

Nick nodded, unboxing it.

Casey's phone went straight to voice mail.

Olivia sighed. "I guess she could've gone back to the hospital."

Fin appeared next to Nick. "Looking for Casey?"

Olivia nodded. "She wasn't at the house."

"She's in court."

"Wait, if she's in court, where's Emily?"

"On the floor next to her. Judge Petrovsky did not look impressed."

Olivia sighed. "Hey, Nick, I need both seats. I'll go grab her. I don't understand why she's in court now though."

"Good luck!" he shouted after her.

"Thanks," Olivia said after strapping little Celia into the cushy seat. "There. Now you'll be safe."

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

Reviews: DeLene

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


	6. Decisions

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 6: Decisions**

"Your Honor, all I'm asking for is a court order so that I can decide on her treatment without having to go through social services."

Olivia walked into the courthouse, straight up to the courtroom. "Excuse me? Can you please tell me what ADA Novak is arguing?"

"A court order for power to decide medical treatment for a child over children's services," the bailiff responded.

Olivia nodded. "Is it possible for me to get in there to collect the child she brought with her?"

"Two minutes."

The detective walked in, Celia sleeping in a car seat over her arm. "Excuse me, Your Honor?"

"What is it, Detective Benson? We are midway through a hearing," she sighed, as Casey turned, looking surprised.

"With your permission, may I take this child from the room?" she asked, pointing to Emily.

Casey gave a frown, standing in Olivia's way. "Very well, detective," she replied.

Olivia nodded, grabbing the car seat. "It's ok," she mouthed, passing Casey, "see you at home," she finished, walking out.

Casey seemed phased by the removal of her daughter, feeling like a piece of her had been taken away. She did her best to argue her case, now distracted, and nervously stood as the judge made her decision.

* * *

The detective knew she shouldn't leave Casey alone, but the girls shouldn't be here. They should be home asleep. As she pulled up to the house, she wondered what the verdict would be. Technically, Celia wasn't theirs, yet, and Casey was fighting for her. Olivia knew she should be too, but the girls needed to be home.

She got out of the car, put the car seats over her arms and went inside after opening the door. After it was closed, she went straight to the nursery to change both of them before coming back out into the living room and holding them close. "Let's hope Mommy wins her argument."

Casey gave a loud, long sigh as she stepped through the front door, going straight check on the girls, Emily in particular.

Olivia turned her head. "Hi baby," she said, sitting up straight. "I'm sorry for taking her, but I didn't think it was right for her to be there, even if you were there."

"I won."

Olivia hugged Casey with her free arm. "What happened?" Olivia smiled. "What were you arguing?"

"Responsibility to make decisions regarding Celia's medical treatment."

"So can we fully adopt her?"

Casey shook her head. "Not yet, but we can make decisions regarding her welfare."

Olivia smiled. "So where should we start?"

"Those scans they suggested, I guess."

"Can we go in now?" the detective asked.

"Why don't you phone them and find out? I might just stay with Emily, if you don't mind? I'm quite tired."

Olivia handed her to her. "Do you want Celia out here too?"

"Keep her with you in case I fall asleep. Then you can just disappear without disturbing me if they say yes."

Olivia smiled, kissing the two lightly before kissing Celia. "Come on, sweetie. Let's let Mommy sleep while we go make a phone call."

Casey went to the bedroom and curled up with Emily. She couldn't understand why she didn't feel the same about Celia as she did about her. Maybe it was just because she gave birth to Emily, or was she jealous because Celia was all Olivia seemed interested in.

* * *

Olivia waited at the hospital with Celia for them to be called back. It suddenly occurred to her that she should spend more time with Emily too, but, right now, Celia required special attention. Once they had this sorted out a bit, she would make up for it.

Casey placed Emily inside her top as she often did, just needing to feel closeness. Nothing was going to make Casey focus more on Celia than her own child. Not now at such a precious age. She padded herself with pillows to support them both then allowed her eyes to drift shut.

Olivia sighed. She knew she should spend more time with Emily, but Celia, being a special needs child, required more attention. Olivia opened her phone, texting Casey. 'I know I've been more focused on Celia and it's not exactly right, but she needs a lot of special attention, especially, right now, while we're figuring out what's going to happen and what needs to be done. I'll try to make up for it when I get home. I'm sorry. Truly, xoxo'

Casey sighed heavily as she read the message. 'Doesn't matter. Going back to sleep x' she replied, then shut her eyes again, rocking herself and Emily gently.

Olivia sighed, closing her phone as they were called back.

* * *

Casey woke when Olivia opened the front door and she quickly checked Emily, standing. She made her way down the hall and rested against the doorframe. "Hi."

Olivia smiled, setting a sleeping Celia, in her car seat, on the floor, taking Emily from Casey hugging them close. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I want to get things figured out. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you two. Really."

Casey looked at her a little skeptically before offering a nod. She wasn't sure Olivia could change, not when she felt so strongly about something.

Olivia smiled, taking both of the girls over to the couch, kissing Emily's head. "I've got a bit of good news though."

"Oh?" Casey asked, tidying up Emily things that lay strewn across the floor.

Olivia nodded. "If we want to make it so she can hear, it is possible, but she needs to be twelve months. Kids under two have a better chance of the implants working because the brain is developing sensory functions outside the mother. So...it's our choice."

"We've got a while to decide then," Casey smiled.

Olivia smiled, giving Celia a pacifier to suck on when she woke. "Casey, I really am sorry."

"I've got housework to do."

Olivia nodded, handing Celia a fuzzy puppy and wrapping Emily in a soft blanket. "Ok, the three of us will be ok," she said, setting the car seat on the coffee table as she unbuckled Celia and set her in her lap, smiling at her as she kissed Emily's cheek, "Mwah!" She noticed Celia's frown of disapproval. "Aww! Yes, you can come here too," she said, propping her up in her lap with pillows.

Casey stopped what she was doing several times to watch them, sighing. She walked over and dropped a kiss to Olivia's head before continuing what she was doing.

Olivia smiled, letting Celia grab the fingers on her free hand, while adjusting her leg to make sure the child didn't fall off her lap.

Emily, smiled, cooing softly.

"This feels so much better," she said, wrapping her arms around Emily and sitting her up. "Say hi. Can you say 'hi?' Huh." Olivia kissed her cheek, leaning down before kissing Celia. She grabbed the fuzzy puppy that was lying in the child's lap, running the soft fabric across her cheek.

_Pop!_ Out came the pacifier and came a big smile.

"Aww! He's soft, huh? You like soft."

Ten minutes later Casey sat down beside her, stroking Emily's cheek. "Sorry."

Olivia smiled. "Don't be sorry. You were right. I just know that she's going to require more attention, but that wasn't right of me to neglect this one," she said, kissing Emily.

Casey nodded, picking up the puppy which had fallen out of Celia's hands, passing it back to her. "I'm glad the doctors can do something for her."

Olivia nodded, kissing Casey's cheek. "Me too, but until then we may need some special things to help us know when she needs us. Ten months is still a long time."

"We can look into it later when they're asleep if you like?" Casey offered as Olivia's phone rang.

Olivia nodded, answering her phone. "Benson."

"It's Nick. We've got a missing eight year old. Cragen's drafting all man power."

Olivia sighed. "Fine, I'll be in. Give me fifteen," she groaned, closing her phone before hugging the girls close, kissing them. "Missing eight-year-old. Cragen's drafting all man power," she said, handing the girls to Casey.

"W... How long will you be?" Casey asked, trying to balance the two of them.

Olivia handed her the car seat in case she wanted it. She sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Casey struggled to get Celia to sleep. Although she didn't cry, she was jittery and generally unsettled and just as she got Celia off to sleep, Emily woke wanting her full attention. It had been three days since she'd seen Olivia and she was exhausted. There had been the occasional text but apart from that, she'd heard nothing and the boy was still missing.

Olivia and Nick stumbled into the 1-6, after a twelve-hour search. "I don't get it. There's got to be something, someone who saw something!" she said, yawning as she stretched.

"Wait... that club we went to. Did it have an outdoor camera at the rear?" he asked.

Olivia sighed, walking back after grabbing a hot cup of coffee. "I think so. Why?"

"If the angulations were right, we might be able to see the moment he was taken."

Olivia nodded. "Can you call them and ask while I take two minutes to let my wife know I'm still alive?"

He smiled, picking up his phone. "Sure."

"Thanks," she said, dialing Casey.

Casey cursed as soon as the phone rang, waking Emily who she'd just managed to settle. She picked her up and pressed the phone to her ear. "Remembered we exist then?"

Olivia sighed. "We just got back from a twelve-hour search and we might have a lead. I'm sorry, honey. This case is driving me up the wall. It's so good to hear your voice," she said, exhausted.

"Want to swap?"

"Swap?"

"I'll swap you. Celia's been up for the last twelve hours and wouldn't settle until about twenty minutes ago when she finally went to sleep. Emily's been playing up and I just got her down when you called and woke her up again."

Olivia smiled. "I'm sorry, honey. I just figured you'd like to hear my voice instead of receive a text. But, yes, if it was possible, I would love to swap right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I know you probably are too," Casey yawned, "Come home soon?"

Olivia sighed, taking another sip of coffee. "I'll try, ok? I love you guys."

"We love you too."

Olivia closed her phone, setting it on her desk beside her coffee, running her hands through her hair with a sigh.

Casey, having followed the case on the news, sent a quick text to Olivia. 'What if he wasn't taken? What if he ran away from something?'

Olivia opened her phone, replying, 'We've checked with everyone. No behavioral problems in school, home, or with friends. Kid's from a happy home. Mother and father, a little sister. Good grades in school. But it is always a possibility. There's just nothing that points in that direction.'

'What if it wasn't at home? He could have seen something at the location he went missing. From, I don't know, behind a bin or something and then was too scared to tell anyone.'

'True, but then you'd think he would go to someone he trusted. Like a friend and there's no evidence of that.'

'Just an idea. Night x'

'Well, you may be right. Night xo'

Casey sighed as she got into bed alone, yet again. She pulled the covers right up to her neck, the bed always feeling colder when Olivia wasn't there. Now all she could do was hope the girls slept.

"Nick, the night he was taken, were there any reports of a fight either inside or outside?"

"No, I checked. But..." he paused, going to look for a file.

"But what?"

Nick found the file he was looking for, double checking the details before looking up at Olivia. "There was a reported rape."

"Where? Outside?"

"Back alleyway."

Olivia stood, walking over. "And he was?"

"Shit. How did we miss this?"

"Oh God! Don't tell me he was out there too!?"

"Last reported sighting puts him... at the entrance of the alleyway."

"Ok. So, let's say he saw this going on. Everything in the club is too loud, so no one hears. He only knows she's being hurt. She screams, cries, but he knows he's too small to help. What does he do?"

"Run. To get help or to forget."

"Yes, but he's eight. No one believes it, so no one checks it out. Do we have a recent photo? Maybe whoever he talked to remembers a ruckus that night, not a little boy coming in with some ridiculous, made up story..."

"There's an old company warehouse not far from there. We assumed it was a kidnapping and didn't look."

"I'd say that's the best place to look now. I mean, no one would think of looking," Olivia said.

"Let's go," Nick said heading towards the exit for his car.

Olivia followed, carrying her coffee, her phone in her pocket.

* * *

Arriving at the warehouse a short while later, Nick stopped outside the location. He checked the flashlights before handing one to Olivia. "Ladies first?" he offered, reaching the door.

Olivia walked in. "Thank you," she said, turning on the flashlight. Shining the lights, everything was so old it had no name. It looked to be something to do with machines, but everything was rusted out. They opened every door, six on each side, finding nothing, but walking to the back, there was a padlocked room. She turned. "Maybe he didn't run after all," she said, coughing from the dust they were kicking up. "There's got to be some way to break this..."

Nick picked up a crowbar, pulling on it until the lock snapped. "There you go."

Olivia wrenched the doors open. "Matthew!" she called, shining the flashlight.

Suddenly a boy appeared directly in front of her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Olivia and this is Nick," she said gently. He didn't look scared, but it could've been a front, so she didn't want to hug him or anything unless he did it first.

"Have you come to take me back to mummy and daddy?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Is that where you want to go?"

He nodded, running to Olivia his arms tightly around her.

Olivia picked him up, surveying the surroundings carefully before carrying him out and to the car. "Are you hungry?"

"Do you have any pancakes?"

Olivia smiled. "I'm sure we can arrange that, but first we need to make sure you're ok, all right? Nobody likes hospitals, but I'll stay with you, ok?"

"Ok. You have nice eyes."

She smiled. "So do you." Olivia looked to Nick. "You ok to radio it in and take us?"

"Sure. Or I could drop you home and take it from here?"

Olivia shook her head. "I know why, but he's taken more to me than to you. Besides, she always tells me to finish these cases because they need me too." She pulled out her phone. 'Found him," she text Casey, 'I'll be home after he's checked out. He's taken more to me than Nick.'

'It's Nick's nose. It looks dodgy,' she replied, half asleep.

Olivia smiled. 'Home soon. xx'

Casey smiled, resting more on Olivia's side as she cuddled her pillow.

Olivia walked with him into the exam room, holding tightly to his hand. "It's going to be ok."

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

Reviews: tummer22

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


	7. Making Up

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT!**

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 7: Making Up**

Casey woke to the sound of Olivia trying to tip toe in. It never worked. She was too heavy on her feet and didn't look where she was going. As she heard Olivia curse, Casey smiled, pulling the pillow closer to her.

Olivia walked into their bedroom. "Are they in here or can I turn on a light?" she asked, standing by the bed.

"They're in the nursery," Casey croaked.

Olivia turned the lamp on, shedding her clothes. "I'll be right back," she said, walking to the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes and she was back, pulling on a shirt and climbing in bed beside her wife, kissing her as she turned off the light, cuddling her close. "Sorry it was so long," she said, kissing her gently.

"You could always make it up to me..." Casey smirked, feeling more awake now the kids hadn't woken.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I could and I think I just got a burst of adrenaline," she said, kissing her passionately. "I love you."

"Show me," Casey whispered in her ear.

Smirking, the detective kissed her neck.

"Olivia," Casey gasped, tilting her neck to allow Olivia greater access.

Smiling, the detective maneuvered on top of her wife, kissing her neck, caressing her face with her hands as she kissed upward, capturing her mouth in a slow, passionate fire, her hands trailing her sides.

Casey held her close, returning the kiss. "I missed you," she moaned into Olivia's mouth. She knew it probably wouldn't take a lot, being as it was the first time Olivia had touched her since Emily was born, but she was determined to hang on as long as she could.

Olivia smiled. "I love you too," she moaned, rolling to the side, moving the covers to kiss her chest gently as her hands swept over her breasts. Olivia was certain her wife was still tender so there was very little chance at the spot being a "hot zone" right now, but she didn't care. She was home with her family after three long days. She'd take anything, do whatever Casey wanted.

Casey whimpered weakly, having missed the intimacy between the pair. Sure, Olivia had annoyed her over the last three days, but Casey could see how much she'd missed them and right now, she didn't care. Casey ran her hands down Olivia's back so lightly they barely made contact with her skin.

The detective shed her shirt, laid on her side and pulled Casey close, laying Casey's head on her shoulder, her hands ran the length of her back, growling gently as her hands went under her shirt. "Tell me when," she whispered by her ear. "I'm not going to leave you this time."

"I need you," Casey whispered as she began to suck the spot just below Olivia's ear, her palms grazing Olivia's buds.

Olivia bit her lip, moaning in Casey's ear. Carefully, she pushed Casey's top leg back onto the bed, her fingers circling her clit slowly before entering her with three fingers moaning. "..Case..."

Casey gave a long groan. She'd been waiting for this moment. "Olivia," she whimpered, her lips grinding against her as she bit Olivia's neck, copying the detective's moments.

Olivia leaned into Casey's neck biting slightly, moaning. "Casey...amazing," she said, going faster and faster. "You..know..what..I..want..after..?" she asked, beginning to pant. It didn't matter how big or little the touch was. Being with Casey like this, this close, would always make her feel incredible.

"What?" Casey asked, breathlessly, moving her thumb to brush Olivia's clit every time she moved, heightening her pleasure as she curled her fingers deep within her.

Olivia moaned louder into her. "..Lick.." she couldn't even get the sentence out as her hips grinded against Casey's. "Mmmm, you feel...amazing," she said, her fingers going faster.

Casey was trying her best to hang on, wanting to wait for Olivia, but she just felt so good. Her head dipped, her teeth grazing Olivia's bud as she switched to the other, suddenly halting her fingers inside the detective.

Olivia wrapped her other arm around her. "Something the matter?" she asked, coming out of her haze a tiny bit.

Casey shook her head, moving on top of Olivia, then thrust her fingers deeper, her actions rougher as she nipped down the detectives body. When she moved her head back up, she breathed against Olivia's neck. "Take me, Olivia, I've been very naughty."

Olivia's thrust her hips up into her, smirking. "Oh yes...you have. Come here," she said, flipping their positions after pulling their fingers out, throwing a leg over Olivia's shoulder, she ground their clits together gently, holding her wrists to the bed. This wouldn't require a rough touch. A few soft nudges would do the trick.

Sure enough, after only a few movements, Casey bit into Olivia's shoulder to muffle the sound of her voice as she screamed Olivia's name

Olivia buried her head in Casey's neck to muffle herself as she tried to carefully lower herself back onto the bed, but mostly, she just collapsed.

Casey allowed herself only seconds rest as she flipped them over, her tongue seeking Olivia's nerve bundle, and when she'd found it, her moments were so light, her nails digging into Olivia's thighs.

Olivia jumped off of their bed, her hand holding Casey in place lightly as she moaned. Casey was amazing in court and arguments in general, but this could arguably be one of her favorite spots to be kissed. Her mind was blank. All she could feel was Casey working her clit.

Casey smirked, blowing gently as her tongue plunged into Olivia's core, then back to her clit again. She repeated the action several times, stopping just above her clit. "Mmm, Olivia," she whispered against it, then moved her tongue back inside her wife.

The defective was gasping for air, trying desperately not to scream and wake the girls. She knew biting her lip would only result in her teeth going through it. "I...oh my God, C-Casey! Oh, Oh, God please...please don't stop!" she chanted, in an effort not to scream.

Casey reached a hand up to squeeze on of Olivia's nipples, teeth grazing her clit as her tongue moved in small flicking motions

Olivia grabbed Casey's hand to muffle her mouth as she screamed for her. There were no blankets around, no shirts, so she just took her hand, screaming into her palm for her as the euphoric feeling rushed throughout her body into her mouth.

Casey kissed her way back up Olivia's body, holding her close, drawing light circles on her back.

Olivia held her close, waiting for her breathing to steady. "..Wow..."

"Enjoy yourself?" Casey smirked, kissing her gently, "I love you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia nodded, kissing her again. "I...wanted to...do that..." she tried to say.

"Then... punish me... detective..." she managed between kisses.

Olivia nodded. "How? We've got choices. Ok, I said I'd like to do that and I would, but I'd like it even more..." she whispered in Casey's ear, "to be inside. To have that power. Will you let me?"

Casey nodded, kissing Olivia roughly.

Olivia rolled Casey onto the bed, turning on the lamp and digging in the drawer. "Turn around. On your knees. No peeking!"

"Yes, detective," Casey smirked as she complied with the request.

Olivia grabbed the harness, digging in the very back of the drawer, grabbing the toy she was sure Casey had never even seen. She'd bought it a few months ago, hiding it where Casey wouldn't look. It was the thickest they could be and 9". She fit it into the harness, shining it with lubricant because even though she and Casey weren't new in this aspect, something new always took a bit to get used to. She stood behind her. "Ready?"

"Yes," Casey supplied, supporting herself against the pillows in front of her, steadying herself.

Olivia gently ran her hands over Casey's lower back. "It's new and longer and thicker than we've had before. I'll go slowly." Taking a deep breath, the detective pushed inside a mere two inches then stopped, waiting for her to adjust.

Casey initially gasped, much turned into a moan as she looking back at Olivia with a nod before allowing her mind to refocus.

Olivia went in another two inches, grabbing her hand on the bed.

Casey gave a long, desperate moan, squeezing Olivia's hand a little.

Three more inches, then stopping – 7 of the 9".

"Oh, god, Olivia," Casey moaned, pushing back against her.

The detective smiled. "Easy, honey. We've still got two more inches to go. Can you stand it?" she asked, holding Casey's hips.

Casey gave a loud moan as she gave a nod.

Olivia grabbed her hips, starting slow. "Feel good? If I speed up are you going to scream?"

"I'll... definitely... scream..." Casey managed between breaths.

"Will you need something to bite on?"

"Yes. Got something in mind?"

Olivia grabbed her shirt that hadn't fallen on the floor, twisting it and holding it in front of her. "Bite."

Casey bit down on the shirt, then gave a nod.

Olivia smiled, kissing her lower back, grabbing her hips and speeding up. "Do you like this?"

Casey gave another nod, moaning into the shirt as she moved against Olivia.

Olivia went faster and faster, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in with a groan.

There was a muffled moan from Casey as she ground her hips into Olivia's knowing it wouldn't take much more.

Olivia would slow down then speed up, going even faster, knowing how loud Casey would be without her shirt spurred her on. "I love you. I love how excited you get, even when it's new. How you grind back into me telling me you like it..."

Casey gripped Olivia's hand, screaming into the shirt as she came hard, her whole body shaky.

Olivia thrust gently, feeling herself fall over the edge, screaming for her. She wrapped her arms around Casey's stomach, pulling away gently and lying with her on the bed, smiling, kissing her neck.

"I l-love you," Casey managed, fighting to catch her breath.

Olivia carefully took the toys off. "I love you too. Always."

Casey held to Olivia tightly, her breathing finally slowing. "Don't leave me tonight."

Olivia shook her head. "I won't. We've got the morning off," she said, holding her tightly.

"Good," Casey whispered, finding herself no longer able to speak as exhaustion took over.

Olivia smiled, pulling the covers over them.

That night, Casey slept better than she had since Emily was born, not moving from Olivia's arms.

Olivia smiled, snuggling Casey close, kissing her head.

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

Reviews: tummer22

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


	8. Parental and Marital Woes

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 8: Parental and Marital Woes**

It seemed to be a regular thing over the next three months.

Olivia would get annoyed with Casey about Celia, and Casey annoyed at Olivia about Emily, then Olivia would get called into work and the time apart made the other feel guilty, so when Olivia came home the couple would end up in a passionate session.

Casey looked at the clock with a frown 7am. Olivia had promised to be home by six.

Olivia walked in about a quarter past seven, checking on the girls, who were still sleeping, before walking back to Casey. Sighing, she stripped her jacket and shirt to find a clean shirt, not noticing Casey was already awake.

"You're late," Casey supplied, a hint of anger in her voice as she rolled over.

Olivia turned, pulling on a clean shirt. "I left at 5:30, but traffic was horrible," she said, walking over to sit by Casey, "I'm sorry."

"I've got to get ready," Casey said, standing.

Olivia nodded, kissing her hand. "I tried..."

Casey sighed, pulling on her underwear followed by the black pencil skirt she'd arranged the previous evening, a white blouse and black jacket. "Emily's bottles are expressed and in the fridge if you need them."

Olivia nodded again, sighing. "I tried. What else do you want?"

"Maybe a wife that's home more often."

"Is it my fault that my job requ—" Olivia sighed. "All right. Fine. Forget it. Have a good day," she said, walking into the nursery and sitting in the rocking chair.

Casey quickly finished applying her make up before rushing out to the car.

* * *

When she arrived at work she was in a foul mood, and others knew it, steering clear of her if at all possible. This wasn't the Casey they knew.

Olivia sighed. She knew why Casey was upset, but what could she really do about it? Was it her fault New York City chose to have a traffic jam from road construction so early in the morning?

The day seemed to fly by too quickly for Casey and before she knew it, she was home. Gently, she unlocked the door, entering slowly in case the girls were asleep.

Olivia smiled, hooking some toys on the top of Celia's bouncy chair as she fed Emily. Celia was transfixed by the lights on one toy, rattles on another and a mirrored image of herself on the last. Olivia sat on the floor in front of the couch, the coffee table pushed to the side, focused on the girls. "Welcome home, Case," she replied lightly, trying not to sound tense and upset the girls, though she didn't look in her direction.

Casey took a moment to take in the scene. It had been a long time since anything like this had happened before. Sensing Olivia's attempt was genuine, she smiled softly. "Hi."

Olivia gestured for her to come sit by her. "How was your day?"

Casey slipped off her shoes, sitting down next to Emily, who she scooped up in her arms. "Busy."

Olivia nodded, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry," she said with a sigh, "but, out of curiosity, did you run into construction?"

"Yes, why?" Casey asked, still focused on Emily who now gave a grin, earning a smile back from Casey.

Olivia shrugged. "It's what I ran into this morning."

Casey sighed. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

The detective nodded, wrapping an arm around her. "You could nap on the couch with Emily and I'll order in. Sound good?"

Casey nodded gratefully, pulling herself up onto the couch. She wrapped Emily close to her in a blanket, resting back to close her eyes, Emily's hand wrapped around Casey's finger as they both fell asleep.

Olivia pulled the blanket over them both, picking Celia up from her chair. "Come on, let's go see what we can eat for dinner, hm?" she said snuggling her close and walking into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she'd ordered Chinese to be delivered in an hour. Casey looked exhausted.

She walked back out, sitting in front of the couch and wrapped the baby in a soft blanket, handing her a soft toy and detaching the mirror from the seat, holding it in front of then, squishing their faces together. "Look!" she whispered. "Who's that?"

Celia gave a toothy grin as she stared at her reflection once more.

Casey stirred in her sleep several times her arm falling loosely over the edge. Casey's day had flown and she'd missed being at home, but she began to wonder if she still knew Olivia.

Olivia got up as a knock came from the door, sitting Celia back in her seat, she stood, walking over to open the door. Paying for the food, she closed the door quietly before going to grab plates and utensils from the kitchen before setting the table. Grabbing Celia again, Olivia kissed Casey gently. "Are you hungry?"

Casey's eyes opened slowly as she gave a nod. "Is that Chinese? Smells good."

Olivia nodded, helping her sit up, before hugging her. "Yes it is. Feeling a little better?"

"Yes. I'm not so tired now," Casey replied, peeling herself away from Emily as she placed her down into her seat in front of some baby TV program.

Olivia did the same with Celia, wrapping an arm around Casey. "Then your table awaits, madam," she said, smiling. She knew Casey loved cheesy romantics. She turned off the kitchen lights, walking over and lighting the candles as she pulled out her wife's chair.

Casey offered her first sincere smile. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek and sitting beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, or rather, I will be once I've had some food. I'm starving."

The detective twirled some noodles on her fork, offering them to Casey.

Casey watched Olivia as she gently ate the noodles, sucking the last one slowly into her mouth.

Olivia smiled, biting her lip, taking a bite of chicken herself before offering one to Casey.

Casey finally allowed herself to relax during dinner, flirting with Olivia playfully and by the time they'd finished, her toes were playing with Olivia's foot.

The detective smiled, playing back with her. "Jell-O?"

Casey shook her head as she leant in slowly to capture the brunette's lips.

Olivia purred, leaning in, caressing Casey's face.

Casey moaned softly, her tongue darting into Olivia's mouth as she deepened the kiss.

Olivia stood, pulling Casey from her seat, and holding her close, deepening it even more as her hands rubbed Casey's back.

Casey slowly pulled away. "Maybe we should put the kids to bed..."

The detective nodded, holding her close. "After we can cuddle in bed."

Casey smiled, then moved to help settle the children, and half an hour later they were asleep. She went to the bathroom and changed, returning to sit up in bed under the cold covers.

Olivia returned to the bedroom minutes later, fresh from a shower, pulling a shirt on and slipped into bed beside her, cuddling her close.

"I'm sorry. I treated you badly today."

The detective shook her head. "It's ok. I did promise to be home, but thank you."

"I just... when you're away for days on a case I don't get to see you, I start thinking about all the people who do. Then the kids play up because they miss you, and I fight so long to make them sleep that by the time I go to bed I'm exhausted, and all I want is you there to curl up with."

Olivia sighed, pulling Casey on top of her and holding her close. "I understand that. I'd rather be curled up next to you at three am than chasing the bad guys. The girls miss me, you miss me. Honey, this job...i-it's never been easy or with luxuries. Just remember that when I am away like that, there's no other place I'd rather be than home, with you, in your arms. You and the girls are my world. That's why I put in such long hours, not because I want to be up all night...well because of that anyway."

Casey kissed Olivia softly then rubbed her cheek against Olivia's, finally resting in the crook of her neck, her finger tracing light circles on Olivia's thigh.

Olivia smiled, growling softly. "Can we just curl up tonight? I've wanted to do that for days."

"That's all I want too. I'm just playing."

Olivia nodded, rubbing Casey's back under her shirt. "We could do that later."

Casey pulled Olivia to lay down, hugging her tightly. "Or we could just stay like this and never go to work again?"

"But then we wouldn't have money for food or our girls. But I'd love to just lay like this on my days off."

"Promise me you'll be around more."

Olivia nodded. "I will. But I'm not sure how much more I can do. I mean, we've already worked it out to work opposite days unless absolutely necessary. And that's only when we have to. I mean, what else can I ask for?"

"I don't know. We do opposite days so someone is always here for the girls but..." Casey sighed, "Sometimes I need you here for me, too."

Olivia nodded, kissing her. "I understand. I want to be here for you. If only the crime rate would decrease... I miss us."

"Do you? I feel like you're here more for Celia than me a lot of the time, like she's your priority. Maybe I'm just being selfish."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...she needed the special attention at first. She was taken out of her home from any type of environment. You're right, but... I need to split my time between the three of you. Moreover, you need to be _my_ priority and the girls need to be _ours_."

"What would you have done? If I'd have died..."

"Taken care of Emily alone. Probably let Nick hand Celia over to Social Services after I tried, unsuccessfully, tried to care for them myself and be at my wit's end. Look, I-I'm sorry I just sprung her on you like that..."

"It doesn't matter. Like I said at the time, I understand why."

Olivia nodded, "Yes, but still..."

Casey placed a light kiss against her neck. "Let's just fall asleep together and hold each other all night."

"Sounds great," the detective whispered, kissing her neck.

Casey gave a soft moan as they settled down, appreciating Olivia being there as she cuddled in.

Olivia snuggled Casey closer. "I love you."

"I love you too, Olivia."

The detective smiled, kissed her wife's head.

* * *

Three am rolled around and someone gave a wail from the nursery, but the detective was out cold.

Casey gave a sigh and moved herself from Olivia's arms, walking into the nursery, picking up Celia, rocking her gently.

Celia cooed gently, licking her lips.

Casey took her through to the kitchen, warming a bottle then went back through to the nursery, sitting in the armchair. She tested the bottle then placed it to Celia's lips.

Celia instantly latched onto the bottle gripping Casey's hand tightly, drinking eagerly, quiet except for the suckling noises.

Casey watched her closely as she fed, Celia having never gripped Casey's hand before. Maybe she needed to try being more relaxed around the child. Gently, Casey reached out to stroke her cheek.

Celia's blue eyes held Casey's gaze, blinking slowly as she continued to eat, her grip loosening as her lids began to droop closed.

When Casey was certain she was asleep, she carefully burped her, then placed her back down in her cot. She checked on Emily before climbing back into bed.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey again. "Ever... ok?" she slurred sleepily.

"Yes, go back to sleep," Casey whispered.

She nodded. "Ok."

Casey slowly dozed, then woke again when Emily stirred for her feed, sitting in the same position she had with Celia as she fed, burped and changed her. 4.30am. Casey gave a sigh, making her way to the kitchen, pulling out one of her law books to read as she made a cup of tea.

When Casey didn't return, the detective roused herself, walking out to where the light was coming from the kitchen. "I'll take some tea," she said, rubbing her eyes as she yawned, forgetting that she only had a shirt on that barely went past her thighs.

Casey sat cross legged on a stool at the work surface, her thin nightdress allowing her knees to show as she studied the book, looking up at Olivia. "Oh, could you now?"

Olivia yawned again, walking over, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist and laying her head on her shoulder. "I'd rather be up without sleep than sleep alone with you in the house."

"Sorry. The girls woke for feeds and I felt awake so I thought a cup of tea might help. I only got the book out as something to do," Casey replied, turning herself around on the stool, wrapping her legs around Olivia.

Olivia smiled, hugging her close. "Come back to bed and I'll keep you warm."

"Sounds enticing," Casey smiled, stepping down from the stool to lead Olivia through to their bedroom.

Olivia picked her up, carrying her back to their bedroom, laying her on their bed as she laid with her, pulling the covers back over them.

"How exactly are you going to keep me warm?" Casey asked.

The detective laid on top of her, snuggling her close. "Like this."

"Perfect," Casey said, giving Olivia a kiss, "But what if you fall off?"

"I'll just climb back up. No problem, but I don't have any intention of moving."

Casey placed her arms tightly around Olivia, allowed her to place her head on her chest as the pair fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

Reviews: tummer22

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


	9. Torn

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 9: Torn**

Six o'clock that morning rolled around and the detective groaned, hitting the DISMISS button on the alarm clock.

"You'll be late," Casey mumbled.

Olivia kissed her passionately, rolling out of bed and going into the bathroom to shower.

Casey scribbled a quick note and left it on top of Olivia's belt as she crawled back to bed and fell asleep. The note read: 'Lunch for you in the fridge. Don't forget to take the cake I made for Nick's birthday from the fridge too. Love you x'

Fifteen minutes later, the detective was out, dressed with her badge and gun on, phone in a pocket, kissing Casey goodbye, then the sleepy girls, before grabbing her lunch and the cake from the fridge and heading out the door.

Casey had a better morning with the girls, all three having slept in. Now rested, Casey seemed happier, settling both girls in the living room as she got on with her case preparation for the following day. She pulled her phone out at lunch and text Olivia. 'Hope you're not working too hard. We miss you x'

Olivia got the message as she and Nick were staking out a suspect's workplace, eating slivers of the cake they'd brought. She smiled, wiping her mouth, before replying, 'Workplace stakeout. Nothing horrible. I miss you guys too. Nick says thanks for the cake and it's really good. xoxo'

'He's welcome. Stay safe x'

'I'll try. x'

It was three before Casey text Olivia again. 'Can you take the girls for an hour? They need me in court x'

Olivia just walked back to her desk, pulling out her phone. She sighed. 'Here? Case, this place isn't exactly kid-friendly... Give me a minute' she text quickly. Olivia knocked on Cragen's door.

He looked up. "Olivia. Everything ok?

She sighed. "Yes and no. Casey just asked if I could watch the girls. For an hour while she's in court. Here. I know I can't leave and I know this work environment isn't made for kids, but we're in a bind."

"Use the crib. I can spare you for a while."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you," she said, walking out. 'Ok, we're good. Bring them whenever.'

Casey rushed over to the precinct and walked in, handing Olivia the two car seats and bag. "You're a lifesaver, thank you," she smiled, kissing Olivia.

Olivia smiled, setting the car seats on the floor. "I only have an hour!" she called as Casey rushed off.

About half an hour later, after filling out paperwork, the detective looked around, getting a sinking feeling, which her partner noticed.

"You alright, Liv?" Nick asked with a frown.

Biting her lip, the detective threw the bag over her shoulder. "Something's not right. I'm going to take them out of here," Olivia said, grabbing both car seats and walking up to the crib, and locking the door as she sat on the bed, pulling her daughters close who cooed softly.

Nick had watched Liv leave and was just about to call her when gunshots rang out across the precinct.

The detective closed her eyes, laying one daughter against each shoulder, covering their free ears. Every fiber in her being was torn. Her extended family needed her, but there was no way in hell she was leaving them. She had to protect them. She cuddled them close, trying to quiet them. Even if Celia had no sense of hearing, that didn't mean the vibrations couldn't get to her. "Shhh."

* * *

Casey's knees buckled as the Marshall whispered in her ear, having to hold the side of the table for support, giving him a nod. "Side bar, Your Honor," she managed.

The judge nodded. "Granted. Approach Miss Novak."

Casey approached, her voice a whisper. "Your Honor, there has been a shooting at the precinct where I dropped my children off..."

The judge's eyes widened. "Would you like a continuance or a mistrial? I could argue the fact that leaving children in such a place is one of the unsafe places, but being as I know you and your wife..."

"Continuance. Nine am tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?"

Casey gave a sigh. "Friday?"

He nodded. "Good luck, counselor. Step back. This trial will continue at nine am on Friday."

* * *

Casey thanked the judge, then quickly made her way down the precinct which had been taped off. "I have to get in there!" she argued with an officer outside.

"I'm sorry Miss Novak, but we're investigating a shooting. No one is allowed inside."

"But my wife and children are in there!"

He sighed. "Look, I can't let you in while it's being investigated. I could maybe ask someone to check on them for you, but even that's not very likely with everyone running around."

"Please!" Casey insisted, watching all the commotion. She felt sick to the stomach with worry, and paced the line.

"Badge number? Do you know it?"

"4015," Casey recalled.

He nodded, walking closer to radio it in.

* * *

"Anyone seen Detective Benson, badge 4015?" one of the officers shouted.

Nick looking up from cleaning up his desk. "She's up in the crib with her daughters."

The officer nodded, walking to the crib, knocking on the door. "Detective Benson?"

Olivia walked over to the door, trying to quiet the girls. "Shh, shh, it's ok. It's ok," she cooed, rocking the screaming babies. "Who is it?!" she yelled over their cries.

"Officer Tresler. There's a..." he checked his notepad, "Casey Novak kicking off at the tape line."

She nodded, unlocking the door. "Are you able to check if I can come down?"

"You're not a direct witness, you can leave. Plus, if she kicks off any further, they may arrest her."

Olivia opened the door. "Send word that we'll be right down, please. And that we're not hurt in any way," she said, strapping the girls in.

He nodded, relaying the message on the radio as Casey chewed one of her fingernails.

The officer walked back over, but then thought differently. "I'll escort them," he radioed.

Meanwhile, Olivia walked downstairs seeing papers everywhere and a few ricocheted bullet holes, but easily slipped out through the commotion after catching Cragen's eye. He escorted the three over, followed by the officer who had found her. "Casey!"

Casey looked up immediately. "Liv!" she said, then ducked under the barrier to pull her into an embrace.

Olivia hugged her as best she could with the kids in her hands. "God, I love you. We're ok. Let's go home," she said, handing Casey Emily's car seat as she wrapped an arm around her. She couldn't think of anything more to say.

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

Reviews: tummer22

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


	10. Closeness

**WARNING: Adult Content!**

Life Counts

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 10: Closeness**

When they got home, Casey settled the girls in their cots before joining Olivia on the sofa. She pulled Olivia into her arms and sat that way for a long time, not speaking.

Olivia held her tightly, hands running her back.

"They pulled me out of court. I was so scared I'd lost you," Casey whispered.

Olivia cupped her chin. "I know, but baby, I'm fine. We were upstairs while everything happened."

"I know. All I could think about was how selfish I've been lately. How badly I've treated you and the thought of losing you.. "

Olivia kissed her deeply, hugging her tightly. "Shh. I'm still here. Everything's ok. I should spend more time with you. I miss you. While that was going on, all I could think was I have a duty as a cop, but my bigger duty is to my family."

Casey kissed her several times, then held her tightly. After a few more minutes, Casey tilted her head, kissing Olivia's neck lightly, as an overwhelming need to feel closer rushed over her.

The detective smiled, pulling Casey into her lap, shedding their shirts in craving the contact.

Casey's hands ran down the detective's abs so lightly there was barely any contact.

Olivia growled gently, kissing her neck.

Casey whimpered, ridding both of their bras before roughly grazing Olivia's nipple with the palm of her hand.

Olivia moaned, biting her lip. "I love you."

"Never as much as I love you, detective," Casey replied, moving to suck her neck.

The detective pressed Casey into the couch cushions, unhooking her bra and throwing it to the ground, gently sucking on her breasts.

"Olivia..." Casey gasped.

Olivia swirled her tongue around the nipple, never biting, massaging the other.

"No, Olivia..."

Olivia pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't mean..." Casey said, sitting up to retrieve a plastic toy that had been digging into her back, tossing it to the floor as she kissed the detective passionately.

The detective nodded, lying back down to kiss her, moaning.

Casey's tongue played with Olivia's as she deepened the kiss, pinching one of Olivia's nipples hard.

Olivia moaned into the kiss.

Casey swapped, pinching the other breast as she pulled away from the kiss, sucking hard on the nape of Olivia's neck.

The detective moaned into Casey's shoulder, holding on tightly.

"Oops, I've left a big mark!" Casey exclaimed.

"Don't care!" she moaned, kissing her hard on the lips. "You're mine and I'm never letting you get away," she said a bit of a tremble in her voice.

"Hey," Casey said, pulling back to cup Olivia's face, "what's wrong babe?"

Olivia shook her head, burying it in Casey's neck as she rubbed her back, the events of the day taking their toll. "Casey, can we just...lay here for a bit? I-I just..."

"We can do whatever you want," Casey replied, kissing Olivia gently as she pulled her close, "and whenever you want to talk to me, I'll be here."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, really. The only thing I care about right now is that you are safely in my arms. I thought I lost you today, all three of you, and the worry tore me to pieces. I love you so much, Benson. I love those beautiful eyes, your sexy smile, those abs.. I love everything about you. But the one thing I love the most is the way you love me."

Olivia smiled, sighing gently. "I was sitting on the bed, the girls to my chest, gun in one hand... If anybody came in unannounced I would've shot them. Protected tiny eyes and ears, but I still would've shot them. I was afraid whoever was shooting would walk up there, put a bullet through the door...and..."

"But they didn't. That's what you have to focus on."

She nodded. "I know, but it's hard. Me being there is one thing, but the girls? Casey, I can't take them anymore. I can't risk that. If you need me to watch them, I'll come to your office."

"I think Judge Donnelly would agree with you there," Casey smiled, placing a kiss on Olivia's forehead, "if we... if we had another..."

"What? Now? Casey, the girls aren't even six months old..."

"No, not now. I haven't given my body enough time to recover for a start! I just meant IF we had another... I might consider the full-time mother thing."

Olivia smiled. "That would be fine with me," she said, kissing her.

"We'll see what happens," Casey smiled, returning the kiss, "Cuddles, sleep, or...?"

Olivia smiled, cuddling her close as she bit her neck a bit roughly before going down her body.

Casey groaned loudly, running her nails along Olivia's back as she moved.

Olivia smiled, sitting up and pulling Casey's skirt off. Then she moved her red lace to the side, licking her clit.

"Oh god!" Casey moaned, her fingers tucking at Olivia's hair as they tangled.

Olivia moaned, pulling back a bit, pinching the bundle of nerves, looking into her eyes. "Going to come for me, baby?"

"Depends if... you're going... t-to make me..." she managed.

Olivia squeezed Casey's breasts, but not enough to cause her much pain, thrusting three fingers inside.

"Oh, Olivia! More!"

Olivia squeezed one breast, then the other, kissing her stomach as e fingers worked faster and faster, curling once in a while.

Casey closed her eyes concentrating on Olivia's movements."OH F-FUCK! HARDER!"

The detective smiled, kissing Casey's neck, her fingers going faster, her thumb running over her clit every once in a while. "Do you like it like this?" she moaned by Casey's ear. "You're my good little kitty, aren't you? Love being fucked senseless?" she purred in her ear.

Casey pressed her lips to Olivia's hard to drown out the scream as she reached her ecstasy, her nails digging deep into Olivia's back.

Olivia moaned, working every drop from her, every moan, scream. The pain didn't even feel like pain, just heat. White, hot, blinding heat.

Casey screamed the loudest she ever had. "Can't... breath..." she eventually managed.

Olivia stopped her movements, licking her fingers clean and covering Casey with a blanket. She got up, getting her wife a drink of water, walking back in. She set it on the coffee table, helping Casey sit up and offering her the glass, smiling.

Casey struggled to catch her breath for a short while, then sipped the water. "You, Olivia Benson, completely ruin me. In a good way, of course."

Olivia sat beside her, under the blanket, kissing her cheek. "Well, I must, being as I've never heard you that loud before. Damn!" she said, laughing a bit.

Casey smiled. "One of these days you're going to see me in the back of an ambulance because I can't breathe properly. How do you plan on explaining that one away?"

"I love you?"

Casey grinned. "I love you, too. Will you do something for me?"

"Yes, Anything," Olivia agreed, kissing her cheek.

"Lay back and close your eyes. I'll be back in a minute. And no peaking."

Olivia sighed, doing as her wife requested.

Casey had tip toed out and then back and the next thing Olivia knew Casey's tongue flicked her clit extremely lightly.

The detective jumped.

"Sorry, did I scare you, detective?" Casey whispered against the bundle of nerves.

Olivia moaned, gripping Casey's hair, shaking her head.

Casey continued to tease Olivia, lightly nipping and licking at her clit, her fingers brushing against Olivia's nipples.

Olivia bit her lip. Even though it was only a little bit of interaction, her hips weren't seeing it as such.

Without warning, feeling Olivia's torment, the ADA plunged her tongue inside the detective.

"Casssssseeeeeeey!" she hissed.

Casey's fingers pinched one of Olivia's nipples, the other hand moving downward lightly over her stomach to stroke her clit teasingly.

"Casey please!" she pleaded. Pleading was usually beneath her, but she was still very worked up from earlier and she was trying to hold on.

Hearing Olivia pleading made Casey moan as her tongue darted in and out of Olivia, beginning to pinch her clit hard.

Olivia's hands pulled Casey's hair hard, trying to keep still and quiet.

Casey gave a soft scream when the detective tugged her hair. Removing her tongue she moved up to kiss the detective passionately, grinding her own clit against Olivia's.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey's back tightly, moaning into her mouth, grinding against her. "Fuck, harder Case!" she exclaimed.

"Why? You want to come?" Casey asked before she complied, moving harder and faster against Olivia, biting her neck hard.

"Uh...uh huh. Please! It hurts!"

Casey smirked, adjusting her position to place three fingers inside Olivia, moving them roughly as her tongue darted over the nerve bundle.

Olivia's mind went blank moments after as she screamed for her, her release coming fast and so hard it hurt.

Casey lapped at her, cleaning up her mess before laying on top of Olivia, holding her close. "You ok?" she whispered, stroking her cheek.

Olivia moaned, feeling Casey carefully cleaning her up, but she nearly screamed in pain as Casey finished in a long stroke, pushing her back

Casey entwined her fingers with Olivia's smiling at her. "I love you, my wife, my love, my Olivia."

Olivia sighed. "I love you too, but, please don't," she said, pulling away and walking into the bathroom to get a warm cloth to put between her legs to soothe the pain.

Casey frowned, pulling the covers up around herself.

Olivia walked back in about fifteen minutes later in ratty sweats and a t-shirt, sitting on the coffee table, pulling the covers from Casey. "I'm sorry baby. Must've really over did it. By that last stroke it felt like it was going to pull off, not that I wanted to be away from you."

"No, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Olivia sat beside her carefully. "I know and it's ok, ok?" she asked, hugging her tightly and kissing her gently. "I do love you, Casey. My Casey."

"It's not, and I'm sorry, ok?" Casey said, kissing her cheek, "I just.. you never plead... I got carried away."

Olivia shook her head. "Everybody gets carried away sometimes in the heat of the moment. I'm going to be just fine."

Casey nodded, kissing her gently. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just you," she replied, lying on the couch with Casey in her arms.

"You've got me always," Casey whispered.

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "When we do have another, do you want another girl or a little boy?"

"As long as her or she is healthy I don't mind."

"My thoughts exactly. Which reminds me, we should check on them like the good parents we say we are."

"You stay here, I'll go."

Olivia pouted. "Aww, but I want to hold them!" she said. "They won't be this little forever!"

"How about I move them into our room for the night"

Olivia nodded. "Ok, we can do that," she said, picking up their clothes on her way to the bedroom.

Casey moved the cots and made sure they were both settled before joining Olivia in bed, pulling her close.

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too my wife," Casey smiled.

The detective smiled wider, moving to rub her back gently.

"Sleep baby, I'm right here."

Olivia nodded, wrapping her arms around Casey, resting her head in her neck with a tired sigh.

Casey took longer than Olivia to fall asleep, finding it difficult to clear her mind enough. She got up for the children several times in the night, both more unsettled than usual.

After the third time Casey was absent from bed, Olivia sat up against the headboard. "What's the matter, Case?"

"Hmm?" she asked quietly, placing Emily back down.

"You've gotten up and down three times tonight. Which either means, the girls are sick – because they usually only eat twice a night – or something's bothering you, so please talk to me."

"They're just unsettled, probably after earlier," Case sighed, "And I'm... I can't stop thinking."

Olivia scooted over to the edge of the bed. Standing, she wrapped an arm around her. "You can't stop thinking about what happened?"

Casey nodded. "If I'd lost you..."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "I realize that. That was how I felt, but I'm here. And we're all safe. Should the girls sleep with us?"

"Is that ok?"

Olivia nodded, holding her close and kissing her gently. "After today, I don't want to let go of the three of you for a month. Can...I have Emily?"

Casey thought for a moment before nodded, passing her to Olivia, then picked up Celia sitting up at bed.

Olivia sat beside Casey, wrapping an arm around her, snuggling Emily close. Gently, she kissed the children on their heads, kissing Casey's cheek.

Casey smiled resting her head against Olivia's shoulder. Finally she began to settle enough to sleep. The girls were calmer when they were closer to Olivia and Casey.

Olivia laid in bed, lying Emily on her chest. "Lay with us?"

Casey nodded, moving to lie down with Olivia, falling asleep as soon as her head it the pillow after placing Celia on her snuggly.

Olivia smiled, covering the four of them up as she fell asleep.

* * *

_What do you think will happen next?_

Reviews: tummer22

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters**


End file.
